


落入深渊

by Mozhaihua



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozhaihua/pseuds/Mozhaihua
Summary: 你的旗帜不是我的我们的心思不同我不会出卖我灵魂的鸽子来喂养蛇的下颚
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	落入深渊

不久前还是新年，他们一起吃饭。喝了酒之后他终于对弗拉基米尔说，“我厌倦了。”

一个时代的结束往往伴随着剧变，一个个人时期的结束就简单得多，也许仅仅只是一口呼吸的消逝，一个不能遏制的念头。在12年，他是反击过的，然而那没有用——如果弗拉基米尔想竞选，那么没有人能够与他竞争，“如果我当选，将会提名……”这好像是对他的不老实的举动的报复，他的一切努力，都像笑话，全世界都知道他是一个不能自主的傀儡，他们的交接不能细谈，不能揣测他付出什么样的代价来实现这种荒唐的“交换”。到了18年，按规定他应该辞职了，然而事情远远没完，他们还是绑在一起，这样的日子实在是过得太久了……

过会儿他冷静下来，知道自己说了不该说的，但是反而更加决绝起来了，继续说下去：“我厌倦了，弗拉基米尔，我保证，我和卡西亚诺夫不同……假如您要做什么，那就快动手吧。”

弗拉基米尔把自己的王冠戴到他头上，像是出于好玩似的，然而他快要被不能负荷的东西压垮。深渊再深，有一天也是要落地的，现在他就到了落地的时刻了。很久以前他在联合国投了一个关键的弃权票，回来之后，弗拉基米尔“拉他当柔道陪练”，一边……一边还笑着说：“尊敬的德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，您翅膀硬了？”这一次，他这个早就煮熟的鸭子真的要飞了。

弗拉基米尔的手按在他的肩膀上，他们对视了一会儿。他认真考虑了他说的话，然后，在两个人的餐会上决策了一些事情。其实他还是被动的——配合他的工作，需知道阿贝佐夫还关着呢。告别的时候，他们亲了亲，他将永远是安全的，并且他将永不再返回白宫。

他要回家去了，路上却接到弗拉基米尔打来的电话，“我不同意，我不允许，让我们演到底……”他挂断了，再也不接，这是不能实现的要求。

在克里姆林宫，有一年，他快要过生日——这样定位是不准确的，是弗拉基米尔忙于确定继承人的那一年，快要过生日，但是在加班搞项目。夜里很晚的时候，弗拉基米尔到他的办公室里来，毫无必要，也许是解闷？他们说了一会儿话，他只是盯着文件，弗拉基米尔毫不避讳地打了个电话，又走到他身边，稍稍弯下腰来看，他的手搁在他的肩膀上，是亲密，也是不容忽视的控制与强权。一开始还是好好的同事，然而日久天长，渐渐就需要跪下来吻他的袍脚……

他像是被一种欲念攫住了似的，很平静，又好像有点绝望，但总之他扭过头去，轻轻吻了一下他的手指，这是落到炸药上的一粒火星。

弗拉基米尔的手在一瞬间收紧了，同时收紧的是他的一整个怀抱。如果他熟悉柔道的话，就会知道这是一个被撂翻在地的前兆。引线迅速地燃尽了，没有任何的话语，只需要一个吻——攻击当即开始，以一种凶猛暴烈的速度，他果然被撂翻在地，还没来得及反应，就被锁得不能动弹。他的脸被扳过去，迫使他与他无言地对视。动作很亲密，眼神却是疏离的，审视的。而他才突然意识到自己干了什么，并且感到一阵惊惧和羞耻。

弗拉基米尔压制在他身上，俯视着他，突然笑了，松开手摸了摸他的头，他有一头浓密的棕色卷发，无辜地散乱着。就好像，从认识他的那一刻起，就已经没有任何避让与拒绝的余地。在地上磕得很痛，治疗则是许多个吻与拥抱，那本来是一种不可能得到的东西。他想起从前他唱的歌，阳光落在他的睫毛上，想起他拿枪的姿势，想起一些莫名其妙的事情，比如说：应该怎样切胡萝卜，刀有点钝，橙色的胡萝卜艰难地开裂，咔嚓，咔嚓，颜色非常新鲜，气味非常甜蜜，人们倾向于生嚼，切土豆，它流下黏黏糊糊的淀粉汁液；几个圆滚滚的，外皮像红丝绒的洋葱，切碎，辛辣的化学分子挥发出来，退避，哽咽，都是不由自主，刀切到手，血珠疼痛地沁出来，腥咸如海盐。水烧开了，如果沸水也有人的情绪，那就是陷入了窒息或狂喜，泡泡沉沉地鼓出，打着旋儿，轻盈地破裂……把这些蔬菜碎块放进去煮一锅汤……哦还要放点牛肉，放点盐，……

烹饪技术出奇差劲，我诚恳道歉，虽然每天吃饭，依旧不会做饭。现在把汤放到一边，回到原来的话题吧：德米特里睁着眼睛，无意识地捏着床帐的花边，非常疲倦，但有点暗自高兴，甚至把毯子拉过来捂住头，高兴地做了一个鬼脸。渐渐就陷入了黑甜的睡眠。

但是弗拉基米尔揭开他蒙在脸上的毯子：“季玛。”

“嗯？”

光线朦朦胧胧，床上的帷幔像烟霭轻轻拂动，弗拉基米尔接着说：“我们已经认识这么久了，你是我最好的朋友，最好的工作伙伴，我有一个最好的礼物要给你……”

他勉强打起精神，从纠缠的睫毛下面往外瞧，啊，弗拉基米尔，昏暗中他的面容看起来有点像个年轻而冷淡的摇滚明星了。哦，真想不到他居然还保留着这一种旧式的殷勤，自己简直像是沙皇的情人。给他一个吻，他将还给你千百个……

“……所以，我希望你能当我的继承人。”

他再次吻了他，“晚安，季玛，我的总统先生。”

他笑不出来了，准确地讲，惊呆了。在弗拉基米尔这样的人面前，他永远是个可怜的白痴。“这个不是我想要的，不是我想要的！”他简直要像个提出要求却被拒绝的熊孩子一样跳脚，他爬起来，捡衣服，下床去，差点跪倒在地，此时开始感到剧烈的羞耻，才明白今天这种行为的实质——一个法律专家总是要有透过现象看本质的本领，要有直击问题要害的本领，事情已经发生了：即，下一任的人选是在现任的床上确定的；即，他曾经参与编写的法律是形同虚设；即，弗拉基米尔，这个狡猾的人，给他的东西永远都是裹着斑斓的糖衣，糖衣化尽就只剩下苦涩的、有毒的欺骗。

他好像是第一天认识他似的，原来他从来没有看清过，世界上本来没有完美的东西，他爱的是一种投射，一种幻影……他从小到大都很懂事，很聪明，从不任性，现在就更不用说。给你什么，你就接着。对于他，别质疑，别争论，别追问。

王冠已经戴到头上了，原来他真的是沙皇的情人。

……  
他们之间有了一种新的关系……桃色新闻，可以说是世界上保密性最差、传播速度最为离谱的事件了。另外，在某种意义上，“高处不胜寒”是不成立的，因为总统官邸里到处都是人。所以他害怕的事情还是发生，总是发生。一开始知情的只有几个守在门口的特工，几个负责整理内务（字面意义上，指打扫卫生）的内勤。随后觉察到的是离他最近的同事们，他们的关系成了心照不宣的秘密。开会的时候，大家望着坐在上首的他，还发出暧昧而轻蔑的窃笑。有人干脆就迟到。这种事情，当牵扯到的双方都是大人物的时候，就好像有点喜闻乐见，但实质是不会改变的——何况他已经按着红本发过誓，他的座位在总统旗下。

然后就开始在特定的小圈子里流传着……外国人不会手下留情。然后是媒体，渐渐地全世界都开始捕风捉影。日里诺夫斯基在杜马大叫大嚷的那一句：“我们支持新郎！”大概自以为是调侃，其实还是不公的抱怨：有些人，作为候选人，已经努力很多年。

散会还有别的行程，助理古里古怪地，拖着他不让去，走到一个角落里：“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，您的……您的……脖子。”助理跑了。

他去照镜子，满面倦容，脖子上有一些不体面的痕迹，一朝不慎，怪不得他们发笑。弗拉基米尔非要使他见不得人不可。他不能这样去见外国人，然而推迟会面也是麻烦的事情，一般来讲，他无法像弗拉基米尔一样摆架子。他眼前一阵阵发黑，一时恨得随手砸了个东西。记得自己从前总是很容易就喜笑颜开，只不过在克宫待得越久，人也就越来越阴沉，一开始是为了体统故作矜持，后来呢？后来真的笑不出来了，因为政客的面具已经跟他合二为一。他的眼睛，从前像光润的曜石，现在则憔悴得像玻璃珠子，他看见这面孔上写着一些触目惊心的形容词：

“不堪”。

“有罪”。

……  
引用一句德米特里的名言：“生命中最重要的是什么……是爱情。”追求爱情是要付出代价的。

记得从前在学校里教课的时候，讲《论法的精神》，讲到某个美好的词汇，有个叛逆的学生不合时宜地插嘴道：“那就是——像月亮一样遥远的东西！”很不幸，那学生好像是对的。月球车真的降落在月面了，于是就知道，这星球荒芜、死寂、环境极其恶劣，其实只是个大点的陨石，它甚至不发光，而只是反射太阳的光辉。他们还想在上面布置一个导弹基地。

关于卫国战争，这一代人体会得到的已经不多了，像那一句德军对斯大林格勒的评论，年轻的俄罗斯人往往想当然地将之当做赞美。直到有一天，在克宫的时候，他突然明白了什么叫做“像月亮一样遥远的东西”，原来这句话表达的是：绝望。

他们的关系……学界称作“田园牧歌般的友谊”，这是好听的话，然而他们中间实在有着太多的分歧，分歧，分歧。比方说，一个是私下读勒卡雷，另一个却钟情于《盾与剑》，一个沉迷西方乐队，另一个唱的却总是旧日的歌曲。如果说有什么能把他们黏合在一起，那就是他的可怜的爱情，就像那一天之后，留在他身上持续制造疼痛的淤青——于是才有了学者们的形容：双套马车，双核，蝙蝠侠与罗宾，“政治夫妻”。

但是，也有一个普遍的发现，或者可以叫做一个定律，即国家元首的婚姻的破裂，往往是一方实力不足的同时个性太强而造成的。弗拉基米尔的两次离婚——公序上，与他，良俗上，与柳德米拉，本质上都是如此。也许他自己没有意识到，某种程度上，他还是在以柏拉图的理想追寻君主，而另一个人是以马基雅维利的标准挑选大臣，就很可笑。

他想起来，有一次去大学里出席活动，看演出，一个头发乱翘的女同学在台上咬牙切齿地朗诵。他对此其实没有太大兴趣，然而那种文字侵略性太强，不知不觉就记住了几句：

“你的旗帜不是我的！  
我们的心思不同  
我不会出卖我灵魂的鸽子  
来喂养蛇的下颚”

记住了也没有什么用，这种决绝是从来不属于他的。否则他就不会落入深渊。

……

现在想谈的不是白宫，是他们最后的吻，从前他们在圣彼得堡的时候，关系很好，见面不过是像现代人一样握手。有的同事在背后说弗拉基米尔是一个克格勃——看着确实像克格勃，穿得很朴素，消瘦，发型一丝不苟，睫毛是铁灰色，在阳光的照射下流露出一种慑人的冷酷。但他是个可靠的人，值得信任的人，做事情很有办法，对法条也很熟悉。特别的缘分，他曾经也是毕业于这一所学院，甚至上过索布恰克的课。

第一次见面，是在索布恰克的办公室里开会，老师把穿灰色毛衣的对外联络处主任介绍给他们，那就是弗拉基米尔，他挑了一个离他很近的地方落座，盯着他看了片刻，不同寻常地微笑了一下。德米特里在老师那里还很活跃，总是笑嘻嘻地。那是国家穷途末路的日子，他却好像从不绝望，从不忧虑。此时他却脸红起来：我是否看起来太快乐，因而也就太愚蠢？不能确定，弗拉基米尔基本是个不苟言笑的人，在想什么，无法去问。但也有心情轻松的时候，他不抽烟，总选择离开人群去阳台上吹风，德米特里隔着窗玻璃看着他，恨不得把脑袋伸出去，终于忍不住也走上阳台，听见弗拉基米尔小声哼着一首过时的歌：从哪里认识祖国。

从哪里认识祖国……那是91年，八月的时候，他们每个人都发了枪，在市政厅里宿营。外面已经陷入混乱，但弗拉基米尔认为应当开车去工厂里，应当谈话。他跟着去了，虽然他连枪也不会开。外面很危险，有人拿着武器，情绪非常激动，弗拉基米尔把他护在身后，朝地  
面开了枪……原来这就是弗拉基米尔。是很危险，但如果重来一次，他也还是要跟他出去的。

弗拉基米尔对待他的方式更像一个老师或兄长，那就意味着，需要努力去赢得他的关注，因为兄长往往有许多兄弟，老师往往有许多学生。但要忘掉这个人却是不可能。弗拉基米尔没有告别就去了莫斯科，于是很久以后，他也还是去了莫斯科。

……  
回到那栋白色的大楼里，工作人员告诉他，有一部安全专线一直在响，总统说要过来与他见面，而且他最好还是接一下电话。他很顺从地去了办公室，问：“总统走到哪里了？”

“大概十分钟就到。”

“好，请您先出去吧，我要接电话了。”

办公室的第一道门合上了，轻轻的一声，关第二道门的声音就听不见了。他像是还看得见人似的，习惯性地点头微笑一下，电话还在执拗地响着，他把电话线拔了，然后从抽屉里拿出一把手枪。

最后一个念头：没有想到，自己的大部分人生居然是在莫斯科这些辉煌而冷清的宫殿里度过的，但是……

黑暗似乎很漫长，又仿佛转瞬即逝。醒来时他又在列大的课堂了，广阔的阶梯教室，墙上一溜挂过去好多画像，苏霍姆林斯基，马卡连柯……圣像加持下学生们挤挤挨挨地坐着。课堂讨论，教室里充满了他们的低语声，使人联想到一窝小鸽子，或者蜜蜂。偶尔有人发出一声不和谐的怪笑，说什么“像月亮一样遥远的东西！”。

白炽灯有点发暗，他站在讲台上，在这种轻轻的、温暖的喧响中发着愣。不知道为什么，他一直看着外面，因为供暖不足，窗子上结满了霜（但是思想的火花使人温暖！），外面是茫茫的白雾……

有一个人从雾中走来，推开门，探进一个头，原来是办公室里的秘书：

“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，有您的电话！”

“可是我在上课呢。”

“从莫斯科打来的，很紧急！”

莫斯科，谁在莫斯科……他的魂魄一下子飞走了，他茫茫然地跟着秘书，从此就离开了他的课堂。穿过了阴沉的、长长的走廊，很慌乱，但基本的思考的能力还是在的：是谁打来电话，找他有什么事，接下来会发生什么，其实心里还是明白，已经设想出了七八分。被他抛在身后的那一窝蜜蜂发出叫声，说：不要去！然而他走远了，听不见，只感觉到血液轰隆隆地急速流动，心脏跳得越来越快，因为潜意识是往往是人所意识不到地强大和可怕，因为心跳声就像一个热忱而单纯的音节在重复着：普京，普京。

没有跟秘书说一句话，不愿意问，只是在害怕希望的落空。终于回到办公室，电话执拗地响着——还是拿起话筒。从这一刻起，不管电话那头的人是谁，那个名字都将成为他唯一的命运。他突然平静下来，血液静止，蜜蜂不叫了，熟悉的陈设全部变为虚幻，他听见的是一种奇迹的应和，奇迹的回声，奇迹确实发生了，那个人的声音非但不冷，甚至还挺动听的，于是就从来无力去辨别其中的温柔或冷酷，假意或真情。他并不是个奋不顾身的浪漫主义者，这一次却不管不顾，闭上眼睛，跳下去了。

夹杂着电流的沙沙声，话筒那边说：

“您好，联邦政府办公厅，我是普京。”

来不及回答，他随后跌入了永恒的空白1。

**Author's Note:**

> 梅德韦杰夫在列大当老师的时候，从各种角度来说，都是"美人如花隔云端"，然而他被普京截胡了，事情就陡然一变，变成"美人只配强者拥有"，"梅德韦杰夫属于普京"。


End file.
